


Grateful

by luxeluckylay



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, i guess, idk how to tag this, it's cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxeluckylay/pseuds/luxeluckylay
Summary: It's Christmas and you saw a homeless boy enter Murder House and you decide to take him food





	Grateful

Your fingers fumbled with the styrofoam plates that you carried. The aroma from the delicious food tickled your nose, and you waited patiently for the door to open. 

The door swung open. Blonde curly hair, a plump pair of lips, and the most beautiful _innocent_ pair of blue eyes you've ever seen. 

Of course, you had seen the boy several times sneaking into the house across the street from you. This was the first time you had ever seen him up close and personal.

"Hi! My name is Y/N, and I live over there. I saw you were staying here and I didn't know whether or not you had food so I brought you some."

He didn't say anything but he did look at the full containers in your hand. His eyes met yours again and his stomach grumbled. You tried not to laugh while he blushed and looked away.

"I know I'm a stranger, but I promise I have no ill intent. I just want to make sure that you have something to eat."

He slowly reached over and took the still warm food out of your hands. 

"That's very nice of you. Thank you."

"It's no problem!"

You turned to walk back to your house.

"Hey! Would you like to stay? I mean- I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I-."

"Um I would love to."

He pushed the door open wider and you stepped into the surprisingly furnished house. You thought that the young boy was homeless but he had a better set up than you. 

 He led you to the kitchen and sat down at the counter. He dug into the food like it was the last thing he would ever eat. You watched him scarf down the food with a raised eyebrow. 

"Don't worry dear he just eats like that."

A petite redhead maid appeared from behind you. She ruffled his and went dusting in the next room. You watched in complete shock when you realized that it was Moira O'Hara. She had disappeared from this house years ago and had never been found. 

Had she been here this whole time? 

You turned your attention back to the boy who was still eating. 

"What's your name?"

"My name is Michael."

His curly hair bounced with each word and you nodded your head. Your fingers fumbled with your dress as you looked around. A baby started crying and you turned toward the noise. 

"Don't worry that's just my brother."

"So you live here with your parents?"

He shrugged before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. This was one of the most awkward moments of your life.

"I'm gonna go. You should stop by someti-."

"No! Don't leave just yet. I don't really have company. Or friends."

He had his head bowed down and he was squeezing the fork. You bit your lip and sat beside him. 

"How about you come over to my place? I have some egg nog and we can watch movies."

"What's egg nog?"

 You grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the dark house and over to yours. 

"Sit! Make yourself at home!"

You went over to your refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher of freshly made egg nog. 

"Wait, are you of age?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you answered that with a question."

You gave him a glass full of the delicious drink before fixing yourself one and plopping beside him on the couch. By nightfall you were both nicely buzzed and watching some movie. 

"I'm glad I met you, Y/N. You're so nice."

"It's the holiday season, Michael. Everyone is being nice."

"Yeah but not to me."

"Well, I promise that as long as I'm here I'll always be nice."

You leaned over and kissed the top of his nose. 

When you look back on your life with Michael, you were always so pleasantly happy. Even when he nuked the entire world and you had to live underground for years afterwards. Whatever problem arose you were so grateful to have Michael by your side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really gotta work on my other drafts lmao I can't


End file.
